Lucius Malfoy's Revenge
by ferretlovesscarhead
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have both realized these odd feelings they have for each other, but what happens if they get together and Lucius Malfoy finds out? What will the boys do? Will they make it out alive? (Rates M for language) DRARRY HP/DM with some Zabini/Finnegan and Ron/Hermione
1. Chapter 1: Stares and Glares

A Draco/Harry Fanfiction… Drarry

Lucius Malfoy's Rage

**A.N I do not own the harry potter series, J.K Rowling does. Please note that I did not know that Snape was the D.A.D.A teacher in this book, since I had not started 'The Half Blood Prince' yet. When I found out that it was Slughorn was teaching potions, I couldn't change my story… sorry.**

**Chapter 1: Stares and Glares**

Harry Potter was sitting in a dreadful class of potions with his least favorite teacher, Professor Severus Snape.

As he was scribbling his quill against the parchment in front of him, he couldn't help but stare across the room at a boy with beautiful, platinum blond hair, smooth, delicate, pale skin, and deep silver eyes. This boy was Draco Malfoy.

Harry wasn't the only one glancing around the room. When ever Draco had time between his notes, he couldn't help but look over at Harry, with his messy black hair, emerald green eyes, and his thin, lightning bolt shaped scar.

Every time they caught one another's wandering eyes, they would each look away and pretend it never happened.

After Snape dismissed the sixth year students for the day, Harry caught up with his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Hey guys," Harry said towards both of them

"Hullo, Harry," Ron and Hermione spoke unison.

"Can you believe how much homework that lunatic Snape gave us?" Ron asked Harry, who wasn't listening, but was looking at Draco who was walking across the dungeons to get to the Slytherin portrait hole. As Draco disappeared into the Slytherin common room, Harry noticed that Ron was talking to him.

"Sorry mate, I didn't catch that,"

"Never mind. It wasn't important," Said Ron.

"Umm…. Ron and I have to go to the library and uh, study. Isn't that right Ron?" Hermione spoke with wide eyes.

"Uh, yeah, we'll meet up with you later in the great hall, okay?"

"Okay Ron."

As they left, Harry headed back to the Gryffindor common room to start on his Potions work, but couldn't stop thinking about Draco.

_No_, he thought to himself, _I can't be thinking about Malfoy, not now, not ever._ But Harry had a hard time lying to himself. He tried his best to get his mind focused back to his homework and after about twenty minutes, finally succeeded.

As Draco entered the Slytherin common room, he, just like Harry, started on his potions essay. Since Potions was his best subject, Draco finished his work quickly. Just as he finished, his friends, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, walked in.

"Hey Draco" Blaise said as sat down in a near by chair.

Crabbe and Goyle each greeted him with simple nod and sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Heeeeeyyyyy Drakie-poo!" Pansy said as she sat down way too close to him.

"Oh, Uh Hi," Draco spoke as he slid down to the other end of the couch to escape Pansy's smother.

Pansy scooted down as well to be beside him, not caring the least bit how uncomfortable Draco felt. He gave up on moving and let Pansy have her way.

"Dude, how did you finish all your Potions work already?" Blaise asked obviously interested.

"I get the second highest marks in class, and Potions is my best subject." Draco replied with the little bit of voice he could get out, as Pansy squeezed him tight.

"Well you're probably the only person this weekend who won't be working on your essay." Blaise said with a sigh.

Draco nodded and was about to say something, but Pansy spoke before he could.

"Yeah, I know, my Drakie is so smart, isn't he? Since he's already done all his homework that means he has more time to be with me."

Draco didn't say a word, but you could tell by the expression on his face that he was in no agreement with what she just said. But Pansy paid no attention to Draco.

Crabbe and Goyle looked confused about what was going on.

"Merlin's pants! We should probably get to the great hall before we're late for dinner." Blaise said looking at his watch.

Draco nodded and got up to follow Blaise. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle did the same.

Harry got half of his potions work done and went to the great hall for supper. Then, he met up with Hermione and Ron who both looked extremely happy. He went over to an empty spot and down with Ron across from him and Hermione beside Ron.

"So, how did the study session go?" Harry asked knowing that they weren't really studying and probably snogging in the back of the back of the library.

Hermione answered for both of them, with a big smile on her face, "Well, I think Ron understands a lot more now." Ron nodded in agreement.

Ginny stalked over, sat beside Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hiya, Harry!" Ginny said enthusiastically as she snuggled up close to him.

"Uh, hi Ginny," Harry said nervously, as he gently pushed her away. Ginny got the message and got off him.

Harry looked over at the blonde boy, Draco, and saw that he was also trying to get a love struck girl off of him. Ginny started talking, making Harry lose his concentration.

"Haaaarrrrryyyy?" Ginny called while rubbing her fingers across his face.

Harry pushed her hand away, "What is it Ginny?"

"Do you want to meet me tonight in the astronomy tower to stargaze?" She asked smiling and batting her eyes.

"Umm," Harry said trying to think of a good excuse not to go "Can't. I got to finish my, errr…. Potions essay."

"Aw, Harry. She's your girlfriend for Merlin's sake! You can do your potions work over the weekend." Urged Ron.

Harry leaned forward and whispered through his teeth, "She is not my girlfriend, Ron. We broke up a month ago, when I caught her cheating on me with Seamus. Every time I try and tell her that she always says 'Well I chose you' and pretends nothing ever happened."

"Hey, that's my sister!" Ron said offended.

"Sorry Ron, but I don't want to date her." Harry now spoke sternly.

Ron scowled. Ginny Frowned. Hermione stared.

But Harry wasn't looking at them; he was looking at Draco, who was just getting up to get away from Pansy.

"I've got to go." Harry said.

Ron and Hermione followed him.

Harry ran into Draco in the hallway, just as he planed.

"Watch where you're going, Potter." Draco said angrily.

Harry glared into Draco's deep silver eyes. Even though he was pretending to be mad, on the inside he felt hot and tingly at the sound of Draco's smooth voice.

Draco glared back at him, glad to have an excuse to look at the Potter boy.

"Why don't you Malfoy." Harry said in a harsh tone.

"And if I don't, what are you gonna do about it, Scarface?" Draco asked sounding amused

"This," Harry pulled out his wand about to put the jelly legs jinx in him.

But just before he could, the transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, caught them.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a cold, stern, voice.

"Potter, here was about to put a jinx on me Professor." Draco answered with a smirk.

"And he provoked me." Harry said

"Well Ten points will be taken from each of your houses and detention will be given to the two of you. Meet me on Tuesday at five o'clock sharp in the transfiguration class room."

Once she rounded the corner, Draco scowled, "This is all your fault, Pothead."

"Yeah right, you dirty ferret." Harry replied still glaring.

"When will learn your god damn lesson?" Draco asked also glaring.

"Same time you do." Harry said crossing his arms across his chest.

Draco liked how Harry looked when he stood like this, but he didn't show it.

"You're such a git, Potter." But Draco didn't really think this.

"Shut up, dumb arse" Harry didn't believe Draco was one.

They both stormed off in opposite directions.

**A.N I think you know where this going! This is only the first chapter and I will soon start on the next! BTW this is my first Fanfiction so enjoy!**

**-ferretlovesscarhead**


	2. Chapter 2: That Night

**Chapter 2: That night **

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione got back to Gryffindor tower, they all sat in the common room, where Harry continued to work on his potions assignment while talking to his friends.

"Can you believe Malfoy? That stupid git." Ron spoke scowling under his breath.

"Come on Ronald, we should all be used to it by now, considering we've had to put up with him for the first five years we've been at Hogwarts." Hermione said trying to make it look obvious.

"Well, 'Mione, your right about that but I was just trying to point out that it pisses me off how Malfoy always does this crap and gets Harry in trouble all the time. Isn't that right Harry?"

Harry was once again preoccupied in his thoughts. No one knew, but he was actually looking forward to his detention on Tuesday. He would get to be alone with the Slytherin boy. All he could think about was Draco. _Draco's silver eyes, Draco's blond hair-_

"Harry?"

_-Draco's soft lips._

"Harry?" Ron repeated himself.

"What?" Harry replied suddenly realizing that he was in the middle of a conversation with his two friends.

"Are you okay, mate? You've been zoning out a lot lately." Ron spoke in a worried voice.

"I'm Fine," Harry said "Just thinking."

Draco went back down to the dungeons, through the portrait hole, through the Slytherin common room, when he finally reached his room; he threw himself on his four poster bed.

He just laid there lost in thought. He thought about Potter. Draco wished that Harry would like him, as a friend, of course, or maybe more. _No,_ Draco tried to tell himself, _you shouldn't feel this way about the-boy-who-lived. _But he couldn't stop himself. His thoughts trailed off to his detention on Tuesday. He couldn't wait to spend a full three hour alone with Harry. He just couldn't wait.

"Hey, Drake," Blaise walked into the room.

"Oh, Uh hey Blaise," Draco said "What going on?"

"Not Much. What about you?"

"I was just thinking…" Draco trailed off.

"What about?"

"Um it's nothing important."

"If you say so," Blaise said doubtfully

Harry got out of his bed unable to sleep. He went over to his trunk as silently as possible, and got out his invisibility cloak and the Marauders map. Harry looked around the room to make sure he didn't wake anyone up. After he was sure everyone was still asleep, he slipped on his invisibility cloak and slid into the common room.

He held his wand to the Marauders map and mumbled_, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."_

As the map of Hogwarts came to view, Harry's heart skipped a beat when he noticed there was another person wandering in the hallways; Draco Malfoy.

Harry left Gryffindor tower, and headed towards the astronomy tower to find Draco just getting up to leave. Harry purposely bumped shoulders with him, causing his invisibility cloak to slip off. Draco's eyes widened when he saw Potter. He glared at Harry who was wearing baggy sweatpants and a thin black tee shirt. His Hair was a bit messier than usual and Draco liked this… a lot.

"Potter!?" Draco bellowed, "What are you doing here?"

"Er… I was just… um… Well uh….. I couldn't sleep, so I was just uh… wandering."

"Yes, I can see that." Said Draco, rolling his eyes.

"And might I ask what you're doing?" Harry asked crossing his arms across his chest, just like in their last conversation.

"Same as you."

There was an awkward silence full of glances and stares. Harry couldn't help but look at Draco's delicate features. His skin was smooth and pale. His eyes a deep, silver-ish, grey. His hair was a beautiful shade of blonde. And his lips, oh his soft lips were a lovely shade of pink. Harry thought to himself, _If only I leaned in… No, I can't think that._

Harry wasn't the only one who liked what they were looking at. Draco was staring at Harry. He looked at his baggy pajamas to his muscular arms and brought his eyes to Harry's. When Draco looked into his emerald green eyes, he saw a caring heart. But behind that, he saw pain. Maybe He was sad because his parents were dead. Maybe he was sad because of how Lord Voldemort traumatized his life. Or maybe it was because he had no one to love, no one to hold, no one to call his own.

Draco broke the stare and looked down at the floor sympathetically.

"So." Harry spoke with a grin on his face.

"Uh." Draco said awkwardly looking up.

'_He's right there'_ Draco thought, _'just lean in.'_ Draco was considering it, but then came to his senses and spoke.

"It's going to absolutely suck for me on Tuesday, having to be stuck in a room alone with you," Draco made a face, trying to cover up his smile.

"For once I agree with you, Malfoy." Harry replied as his grin spread wider across his face.

Draco realized that he was actually having a conversation with Potter. The thought of this made his stomach flip with excitement.

"Um… I should," Draco stammered, "Er... I should… go…"

"And I should… stay." Said Harry, rather awkwardly.

Draco left the astronomy tower, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. Harry simply sat down on the cold, hard, stone floor and stared into the dark night.

Draco went back down to the dungeons, and entered the Slytherin common room to find only one other student sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Blaise heard foot steps and turned to see his best friend.

"Hey, Draco. Where have you been?" Blaise asked.

"Just, uh… wandering," Draco mumbled, "What are you doing up so late?"

When Draco came and sat down on the couch, Blaise turned back to the fire. "I heard someone get up and then I couldn't get back to sleep. So, here I am."

"Oh, sorry I woke you up, then." Draco said, feeling guilty.

"It's okay. But I'm just wondering, why have you been so nice lately?" Blaise asked looking confused.

"Shut up. I'm going to bed." Draco scowled.

"Now that's the Draco I'm used to!" Blaise gave a faint chuckle.

Draco left the room without another word.

**A.N Wow these things are harder to write than I thought! I have an entire plan; I just have a bit of trouble with details. **

**-ferretlovesscarhead**


	3. Chapter 3:Bad dreams and Hogsmeade fight

**Chapter 3: Bad dreams and Hogsmeade fights.**

The next morning, Harry woke up at six to find that Dean and Seamus were still asleep. He glanced over at Ron's bed to see that it was empty. Harry jumped out of bed, got dressed and crept down the stairs and found Hermione leaning against Ron and giggling.

Harry was assuming they heard him coming down the stairs, since they quickly pulled away and turned around. Harry continued down the stairs and greeted his friends.

"Hello Ron. Hello 'Mione."

"Hello Harry." The two spoke simultaneously.

"What are you two doing up together so early?" Harry asked pretending not to know.

Both of their eyes grew wide and they looked at each other. They had not expected this question.

Hermione said the quickest excuse she could come up with.

"Ron and I were just catching up on our potions work. Isn't that right Ron?" Hermione lied, elbowing Ron in the ribs.

"Ow," Ron said as he massaged the area where his girlfriend elbowed him, "oh, uh, yes we were just uh, studying."

_Yeah right,_ Harry thought to himself.

Harry used this time to finish his essay. As the sun rose, more Gryffindors entered the common room. When Harry finally finished his work it was eight o'clock.

"We should probably get to breakfast, guys." Harry spoke putting his stuff in his bag.

"Good call, I'm starved!" Ron licked his lips and rubbed his stomach.

Draco woke up in a cold sweat. He could hear the echoing voice in his head saying '_Leave me alone'_. He sat up, breathing heavily, trying to recall the dream he had.

"You okay, mate?" Blaise asked "When I came back up last night you were kicking and mumbling something about Potter… what kind of dream were you having, anyways?"

"I-I can't remember, let me think about it for a moment."

Draco shook his head trying to recall the dream he was having the night before. He had remembered the thought he had about Potter. In the night he dreamt that instead of walking away from the astronomy tower, he had made his move. Draco leaned in for a kiss, and Harry had rejected it. _'What are you doing?'_ Harry asked_. 'Let me kiss you, Potter.'_ Draco had said leaning in once again only to be rejected.

'_Leave me alone.'_ The voice echoed.

Draco looked up at Blaise after replaying the dream in his head.

"So, do you remember anything?" Blaise urged.

"Um, no, not really." Draco lied.

"Really?" Blaise crossed his arms stubbornly, "Because I think you do. It must have been dirty. I can only imagine what was going on with you and Potter in THAT dream!"

"Shut up."

"Tell me."

"Leave me the hell alone." Draco growled.

"Tell me, Draco."

"Fuck off, Blaise!"

Draco got up started to get dressed as Blaise continued to ask.

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm not telling you." Draco said sternly.

"Tell me." Blaise badgered.

"Why are you so goddamn nosy?"

"Tell me."

Draco got sick of Blaise and made up a story.

"Fine, Potter and I were in the astronomy tower and we got into a fight. He put up a good fight but in the end I pushed him off the edge and he plummeted to him death." Draco shuddered at the thought.

He would never actually do that to Harry.

"That is a good story… but I don't think that was really your dream…" Blaise smirked.

"Hey you asked, and I told you, now shut the hell up!" Draco looked ready to kill.

"I still don't believe you."

"I don't care. And I don't know why you're picking on me about Potter, when everyone knows that you fancy Finnegan." Draco said changing the subject.

Blaise blushed, "Shut up. We need to go to breakfast."

Harry and his friends entered the great hall just as Draco and Blaise did. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down and helped themselves to bacon, eggs, and toast. The Gryffindor boy rushed through his breakfast.

"Oi, mate!" Ron spoke in between chews, "Slow down, you'll choke!"

Harry slowed down his eating pace "Hey, aren't we supposed to go to Hogsmeade today?"

"Yes, we go at two-thirty this afternoon." Hermione said smiling.

When Draco and Blaise made it to breakfast, they noticed Potter walking in through the double doors on the other side of the great hall. This caused Blaise to strike up the conversation about Draco's dream again.

"Ya know, Drake, ya never told me what your dream was really about."

"Yes I did." Draco replied

"No, you didn't."

"Why do you even want to know so bad anyway?"

"Why won't you tell me?"

Their conversation was interrupted when Pansy entered the room and sat beside Draco.

"Hi, Drakie!" She threw arms around him and pulled him into a big hug. Draco yanked her off of him and started eating his breakfast.

"Hi Pansy." Draco said with a sigh.

"Oh, Drakie, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Pansy scooted closer to him.

"Yes Pansy, I'm fine."

That afternoon at two-thirty, almost all the students from the third year and up gathered at the front of Hogwarts just about to set off for Hogsmeade.

When they finally arrived, Harry, Ron, and Hermione first went to Honeydukes to stock up on wizard sweets. Harry bought ten chocolate frogs, nine boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and a handful of Droobles blowing gum. After that they went to Zonko's Joke Shop. Harry didn't buy anything in Zonko's, but Ron loaded up on Dung bombs.

Once their pockets were stuffed with pranks and goodies, they left for The Three Broomsticks for a warm butterbeer. The entered and sat down at an empty table and they ordered three butterbeer from the young waitress, Madam Roosmerta. When their drinks arrived, Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched as Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle walked in. Since the pub was full of Hogwarts students, the only empty table happened to be near Harry and his friends. When Ron picked up on this, he scowled. Hermione also noticed and shook her head. Harry stared.

"Ah, Mudblood, Weasel, Scarface, if it isn't my three favorite losers!" Draco smirked.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Harry warned.

"Yeah, before I rearrange your face, ferret." Ron threatened.

"Just leave it, Ron," Hermione pleaded.

Draco sniggered and spoke, "How adorable! Your little Mudblood, girlfriend is trying to get you out of trouble."

Hermione made a face, and turned to Ron, "Okay, that's it, get him Ron!"

"Er, I have to go to the, um… bathroom." Harry left the table and went to the bathroom door, did not enter, hid, turned around, and watched the fight.

Malfoy's friends sat down at the nearby table, and left Malfoy to his fight. Ron stood up and was just about to pull out his wand when Professor McGonagall walked into The Three Broomsticks.

Ron saw her walk in and sat back down beside Hermione. Draco went over to his table with his friends. Harry thought it was safe to go back to seat and finish his butterbeer.


	4. Chapter 4: The Detention

**Chapter 4: The Detention**

Harry and Ron had already gnawed through half of their candy by Monday night. The two boys went to bed late after their sugar rush wore off. They slept longer than usual, and woke up at eight-fifteen, Tuesday morning, breakfast was almost over. They got dressed as quickly as possible and ran down to the great hall as fast as they could.

"You guys are late. Breakfast is almost over." Hermione spoke in a ticked off tone.

Ron sat down beside her and Harry sat across from the two as usual.

"Sorry, 'Mione, Harry and I slept in." Ron apologized.

They had to rush through breakfast so that they wouldn't be late for Care of Magical Creatures with Harry's friend and favorite teacher, Rubeus Hagrid. The Gryffindors walked across Hogwarts ground and over to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the forbidden forest. Soon after they got there, the Slytherins arrived, and so did Hagrid.

"'Ello, Class. Today we will be continuin' 'ar lesson on Willie whackers," Hagrid said, looking at the cute, white, fluffy, hairy thing that resembled a large marshmallow, "Now these creatures prefer a girl's touch, we'll have the girls come up 'ere firs', but we will have the buoy's up too, if we can."

Most of the girls gathered around Hagrid, leaving the boys and a few girls behind. This gave Harry an opportunity to admire Draco, but he couldn't do this properly because his friends struck up a conversation.

"We have double potions today, don't we?" Ron asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Unfortunately, we do." Hermione answered with a sigh.

"I don't know what could be worse than being in the same room as Snape for three and a half hours."

"Well I can think of one thing Ronald, and that is being stuck in the same room with both Malfoy AND Snape for three and a half hours." Hermione said, having to top Ron as always.

Ron groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"What about Malfoy?" Harry asked not taking his eyes off Draco.

"Nothing, why do you care about that ferret?" Ron asked.

"I don't. Just, please don't talk about him right now; I'm already mad enough at him for getting me detention." Harry wasn't really mad about the detention. He just wasn't in the mood for them badmouthing Draco.

After lunch the Gryffindors and the Slytherins headed towards the dungeons to Snape's Potions class room. The two houses entered just as Snape did.

"Good Afternoon, class. Today we will be learning to make the truth serum, Vertiserum." Snape spoke in his usual cold voice, "I will be dividing you into partners, Parvati Patil with Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger with Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley with Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe with Gregory Goyle, Neville Longbottom with Millicent Bulstrode, and Dean Thomas with Seamus Finnegan, and Draco Malfoy with Harry Potter."

"WHAT?!" Harry and Draco yelled at the same time.

"My choice is final. Now move to sit next to your partners. NOW!" Snape spoke through a smirk.

Harry went to sit beside Draco, who scowled. Harry shook his head and sighed. When the rest of the class toke their seats, they all started on their potions.

"Stay out of my way, Potter, and we'll get along just fine." Draco said through his teeth.

Harry sat back and smiled, "I can live with that, Potions is my worst subject anyways."

"That may be, Potter, but both partners are required to participate if you don't want to fail this assignment." Snape said and then walked away.

"Here, cut this."Draco slid him a ginger root and a knife as he spoke.

Harry began to cut the root, "So, uh, we have detention after this."

"Yes, Potter, I know that. I've been dreading it since Friday_." 'No you haven't,' _Draco thought to himself, _'You've been looking forward to it' _

"Hey, No need to get defensive, Malfoy, I was just reminding you." Harry said, grinning.

"Well, I don't know how I could forget; it's been bugging me for days." Draco shook his head.

"You're not the only one, Draco." Harry sighed.

Draco turned to Harry, "Y-You just called me Draco."

Harry stopped cutting the root _'Dammit' _he thought.

"Er… n-no I didn't. I said Malfoy." Harry spoke without looking at him.

"Uh, no ya didn't. You called me by my first name." Draco couldn't help but smile.

Harry finally looked over at him, "So. It's not that big of a deal."

"I know it's not a big deal, it's just that, after all these years of fighting, you finally called me Draco."

"Yeah. It doesn't matter." Harry said as he went back to cutting the roots.

"So does that mean we're gonna call each other by our by our actual names now?" Draco asked.

"Why not?" Harry replied, "It could be a nice change."

"Okay then… _Harry._" Draco said.

Harry tried to hide his smile, but failed. He finished chopping the ginger root and added it to the potion.

Draco poured a slimy green substance and the potion was finished.

"So, uh, what kind of torture do you think McGonagall will put on us?"

"No idea." Harry said, shaking his head.

When Potions was over, the two boys rushed of to the Transfiguration classroom. They arrived just at five, like they were supposed to.

"Hello, boys," Professor McGonagall sternly, "Your punishment will be to clean all of the trophies in the trophy room. If you two get along well and finish early, then you may be dismissed early."

She stood up and motioned them to follow, "I want you to start right away. But Professor Dumbledore will be needing me now. Every thing you require to clean is under the cabinet. I will be back at seven thirty so thirty minutes before your detention is over."

Professor McGonagall walked away and the boys entered the room. Harry got out the cleaning rags and sponges as Draco spelled soapy water into a bucket. Harry started on one and Draco started on the one next to it.

"Blimey, Pot- _Harry,_ " Draco corrected himself, "This one has your name on it! What did you do to earn this?"

"That is for saving the school from Tom Riddle and closing The Chamber of Secrets." Harry blushed at how Draco was interested.

The blond looked puzzled, "Tom Riddle? Who's that?"

Harry didn't look up when he spoke, "He was a younger version of Voldemort; a memory that lived through that diary your father gave Ginny."

Draco flinched at Voldamort's name and shuddered at the thought of his father, Lucius Malfoy, who had

been sent Azkaban in Draco's fifth year. Harry noticed this and then realized what he had said.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to upset you, I just forgot." Harry apologized.

"No you're not. And I-I'm fine." His voice shook with anger

"I really am sorry. You can vent, if you want." Harry offered.

Draco sighed and said, "It might make me feel better, but if I were to start, I wouldn't be able to stop."

Harry stopped and turned to Draco. Draco stopped and turned to Harry. _'Is this an invitation?' _Draco thought '_Is Harry offering for me to kiss him?' _

It was as if Harry had read his mind. Harry and Draco both tilted their heads and leaned in and pressed their lips against the others. Draco slipped his hands around Harry's waist and pulled him tight. Harry responded accordingly and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. Draco bit down on Harry's bottom lip causing him to slightly moan with pleasure. He forced his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry obediently opened to let Draco explore. The blond boys' hands ran through the Gryffindor's soft, black hair. Harry rubbed the Slytherin boys up and down his back. They finally pulled apart to breathe and realized what he did had just done and turned to finish their work.

There was a long, awkward, silence between them. They stood cleaning when Harry broke the quiet.

"S-So- "Harry started but Draco interrupted.

"If you tell anyone, you die."

"Draco," Harry sighed.

"Hmm?"

"Did you uh… um, e-enjoy it?" Harry stuttered.

"Well, you are an amazing kisser, I'll tell you that." Draco chuckled.

The Gryffindor's face broke into a big smile, "You were okay, too."

"Only okay? I said you were Bloody Amazing!"

"Calm down, Draco! You really were an _awesome _kisser!"

"You better believe tha-" Draco stopped when he heard footsteps, "Shit. McGonagall is coming, get back to work."

Professor McGonagall walked in and spoke, "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. You two are dismissed."

Harry and Draco got into the hallway and walked to the great hall together.


	5. Chapter 5: Fights and Affairs

**Chapter 5: Fights and Affairs **

Harry walked into the great hall and, as always, sat beside Ron and Hermione.

"What are you doing walking around with that Ferret?" Ron asked with a discussed look on his face.

"We had our detention with McGonagall today. Remember?" Harry replied, grinning.

"Well, that doesn't mean that you have to walk around with that arrogant arse!" Ron spoke though a bite of his sandwich.

"Please don't talk about him that way."

"Since when are you and Malfoy friends?!" Ron made a face of worry and shock.

Harry couldn't believe that Ron was responding like this about his new friend, "People change, Ron.

People change."

"Not a Malfoy! He's been making you're a life living hell for the past five years of Hogwarts, why should it be any different now?!"

"Please stop bashing him." Harry said trying to cover up how mad he was.

"No, I will not stop! He's a death eater for heavens sakes!"

"Shut up, Ron," Harry fumed, "You weren't there, and you don't know what happened!"

"Why are you sticking up for Malfoy? What has he ever done for you?" Ron looked impatient.

"Just fuck off, Ron!" Harry left the room, found an empty corridor, and sat down against the wall.

In the great hall, Draco parted ways with Harry and sat down next to Blaise, who was feeling just as nosy as Ron was.

"Why did you just you just walk in the room with Potter?" Blaise asked. He was already suspicious, so asking about this made it worse.

"We were just walking back from our detention with McGonagall. It's not that big of a deal." Draco said it as if he was mad, but he was actually trying hard to hide the blush.

"Are you sure?" Blaise asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure, you're sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure, you're sure that you're not sure?" Blaise asked trying to trick his friend into telling the truth.

"Yes." Draco answered not actually listening to what his friend was asking.

"Good. So there IS something going on between you and Potter." Blaise smirked at how easy it was to trick him.

"Yes... I mean no- yes-no-ARRG! You're messing with my head goddammit!" Draco had yelled this loud enough so that all the Slytherins could hear him.

"Haha, that's what best friends are for!" Blaise chuckled, "So is that a yes or a no?"

Draco noticed that Harry was leaving, so this conversation gave Draco the perfect time to dash, "NO! There is nothing, I repeat NOTHING, going on between me and Potter!" Draco had gotten up and gone through the doors on the opposite wall to the one that Harry went through. He had met up with Harry in an empty hallway, sitting against the wall. Draco walked over and sat beside him. Harry looked at him and buried his face in his knees.

"Weasley bugging you?" Draco said, "Blaise won't leave me alone."

Harry nodded without lifting his head, "Draco?"

"What is it, Harry?"

"Since we, uh… kissed, does that mean we should be a, uh… couple?"

Draco moved toward Harry's ear and whispered, "Only if you want us to be."

Harry lifted his and turned to Draco, "I do want that. It's just; I think we should keep it secret for now."

"Okay," he smiled, "how are we gonna make that work?"

"Well we can meet in The Room of Requirement at nine, if you like."

Draco placed a kiss on Harry's cheek and smiled, "I would love that, Harry."

Ron and Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room after and couldn't find Harry anywhere.

"I haven't seen him since he stormed out of the great hall." Ron told Hermione after he checked their dorm.

"Maybe he's still mad at you for interfering in his love life and trying to push him back to your sister."

Hermione said without looking up from her book, _Hogwarts: a History_.

"Doubt it. But maybe…" Ron trailed off in thought.

"Hey, Blaise," Pansy said, "have you seen my Draco?"

Blaise tilted his head, looking confused, "No, I thought he was with you."

Pansy sighed, "Well, Blaise, if he was with me I wouldn't be asking you where he is, now would I?" she put he hands on her hips.

"Geez, Pans, calm down!" Blaise said backing away, into his dorm.

Pansy scowled, as she was left alone in the Slytherin common room.

While Harry and Draco's friends were looking for them, they were on the seventh floor in The Room of Requirement, snogging on a king sized bed with black, silk sheets and blood red pillows.

"How long have you been gay?" Draco asked.

"Ever since I broke up with Cho Chang. What about you?"

"I've always been. I've just been using Pansy as a cover up." Draco said as he moved his soft lips to Harry's ear and playfully bit his earlobe.

They cuddled up close to each other and shared a long passionate kiss. When they broke, Draco's lips lingered up and down Harry's neck.

"How long have you liked me, Draco?" Harry asked, running his fingers through his lover's hair.

Draco stopped kissing Harry's neck and looked up into his emerald green eyes and answered his question. "Well, I realized that I liked you in our fourth year. When you went up against that Hungarian Horntail, I was scared for you. I was about to jump outta my seat and help you, then you won; you lived… again… as always… How long have you liked me?"

Harry smiled, "Well, in our third year, when Hermione punched you, I felt as if she had punched me too. It hurt seeing you hurt because of something my friend had done. That's when I realized… that your mine!"

Draco laughed, "If you liked me first, why didn't you make a move?"

"I thought you hated me. And if I were to make a move, and you were to refuse, then It would have ruined everything." Harry answered.

"You made your move today, and see where that got you. It got you a boyfriend!"

Harry smiled and smoothed the other boy's hair.

Draco placed a gentle kiss on Harry's cheek, buried his face in Harry's chest, and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: The Prophet

**Chapter 6: The Prophet **

Draco woke up on the soft, squishy pillow that was Harry's stomach. He could feel Harry's fingers running through his platinum blonde hair. Draco looked up at Harry though the slits of his eyes.

"Morning, Draco." He was still playing with his hair.

"Mhormimg," Draco said half asleep, "wha time is it?"

"Seven fifty six we should probably get to breakfast."

Draco nodded.

"Do you want to walk in together, or wait a while to tell everyone?" Harry asked.

"I don't want anyone to know yet, in case they tell my father. If he found out he would break out of Azkaban and personally kill me, even if I am his son,"

The two boys got out of the bed. They had fallen asleep in their school pants, so all they had to put on was their shirts. They left through The Room of Requirements and finally entered the great hall through the opposite doors.

Harry walked over and to the Gryffindor table and sat in between Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys," Harry said, "What's up?"

"_What's up?!" _Ron fumed, "You were gone all night and you ask '_What's up'_?!"

"Calm down, Ron," Harry took a bite of his toast, "It was nothing."

"_Nothing?_!? Bloody hell, you were gone all night." Ron stopped talking for a moment to eat.

Hermione's eyes widened and she leaned over to whisper something in Harry's ear, "You were with someone last night weren't you?"

Harry blushed and whispered back "Is it that obvious?" He asked staring at Draco.

"Yes it is that obvious, you have a bite mark just below your ear, and your cloths are wrinkl-"She started saying before she realized who it was and gasp, "You were with Malfoy, weren't you?"

Harry's eyes widened as she whispered this, "No, I wasn't." he lied.

"I won't tell anyone who you were with. But Ron should know that you were with someone."

Ron looked over at them, "What are you two talking about?"

"Harry was with someone last night." Hermione said giggling.

"But, Ginny was here last night. Does that mean that you're cheating on my sister?!" Ron looked even madder.

Harry rolled his eyes, "No. How many times do I have to tell you that we broke up?"

"Who are you with?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Harry toke another bite of his toast.

"Please tell me, Harry." Ron asked again.

"No, Ron, he told me not to tell anyone yet." Harry covered his mouth when he realized what he had just said.

Ron stopped eating and looked at him, "You're gay?"

"No."

"Yes," Ron smiled, "now I see why broke up with Ginny!"

"I broke up with her because she cheated on me, not because I'm gay." Harry said.

"So you are gay?"

"Shut up"

Draco toke a deep breath and sat down next to Pansy.

"Hi Drakie. Where were you last night?" Pansy said when she saw him.

"Er… Listen, Pansy, I, um, don't think we should see each other any more."

Pansy frowned, "W-What are you saying?"

"I think that we should, uh, break up." Draco tried to look at anything but her.

Pansy whimpered," T-there's another girl, I-isn't there?"

Draco then did look at her, "No, there isn't."

"Who is she?"

"I already told you, there isn't another girl."

"I know there is. So tell me who she is" Pansy crossed her arms.

Draco growled, "I'm not telling you who he is!" Draco noticed what he let slip. He got up and left for charms early to avoid Pansy's questions.

Harry was in herbology with the Hufflepuffs, but he could not focus. He couldn't imagine what Draco would say if he found out that Harry had let slip something to Ron. It would probably be worse when he found out Hermione knew.

Harry couldn't bare the thought. Draco must have been better at handling the secret than he was. What would Draco say? What would he do? Should he tell Draco that his friends knew?

Harry heard the bell ring from Hogwarts as it echoed through the greenhouse. He jumped off his stool and left the greenhouse not paying attention to where he was going.

Harry was walking with his friends trailing behind him.

Harry fell on the hard ground to look over and see he had run into someone.

"Ow." Cho Chang said jumping to her feet. Of all the people he could have ran into, it had to be his ex-girlfriend.

Harry got up and brushed himself off, "Sorry, Cho, Wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay." She said looking at her feet.

"It must be really awkward for you to talk to Cho, since your gay now." Ron said a little too loudly, without thinking.

Cho looked up at Harry who had turned a shade of bright red.

Her eyes grew wide, "Y-you're g-gay?" she whispered.

Harry lost for words had only nodded in response.

"I had suspicions, but I didn't think they were true!" Cho tried to hide the shock in her face but failed.

"We should be going." Hermione said pulling the two boys behind her.

Once they were back in the school, Harry spoke at Ron through his grinding teeth, "How could you say that Ron?!"

"I was just telling the truth!" Ron said.

"Well I didn't want anyone to know!"

"Well now Cho knows"

Harry shook his head and went to the next class.

The Dream team had just entered the Gryffindor common room after a long day of classes. Harry felt like all he needed was to lie down and relax. He had forgotten about his slip to Ron already and was calmed down.

He ran up to the boys' dormitory and threw his bag down on top of his trunk at the foot of his four poster bed. He threw himself on his bed without changing from his school robes. He let out a long sigh of comfort.

He spent that time he had still trying to take in all the events that had happened in the past few days. He had been staring at Malfoy. Then he had a detention… with Malfoy. He had kissed him. _'Draco Malfoy kissed me' _he thought. '_Draco Malfoy is my BOYFRIEND.' _He smiled at the thought. '_What _would _Draco's father think? Surly he would not approve of his son dating one who had been in charge of Lord Voldamort's downfall.' _And he couldn't even think about how Snape would react.

Harry's thoughts had been interrupted by the tapping on the window. It was an owl. The dark haired boy got up and let the Eagle owl. He recognized this large bird; it was Draco's.

Harry untied the note from the owls' leg and it flew back out. He slowly unfolded the parchment and read-

_H,_

_Meet me in the ROR after dinner._

_-D_

He shoved the letter in the pocket of his robes and glanced at his watch: _5:11, _it read. He decided to lie back down until the time was five thirty.

Draco decided to skip dinner and wait for Harry in the Room of Requirements. He nervously paced around the room when he heard the door open and turned to face Harry.

"Draco?"

"It's me." Draco responded.

"What was it you wanted me to meet you about?" Harry asked cautiously.

Draco bit his bottom lip and looked down at the floor, "I broke up with Pansy. And I-I think that I, uh, hinted her off…Oh and B-Blaise thinks it's you, I keep on telling him it isn't you, but, he doesn't believe me."

Harry, who was holding his breath, sighed with relief, "It's fine, Hermione knows and Ron and Cho know that I'm into guys-"

Draco cut him off, _"Fine?"_ He looked worried, "its fine if your little Gryffindor friends but a _Slytherin?_ I mean, someone will tell Lucius and he'll KILL me! What the hell do we do?!" Harry looked down at his feet feeling sorry for his lover. He looked back up at Draco and hugged him, "Listen to me. It'll be fine, okay?" he kissed the boys' forehead and stroked his hair to comfort him. Draco buried his head in Harry's shoulder.

Draco shook his head without lifting his head from Harry's chest, "What are we going to do? If any of the death eaters found out they would tell my father. Or worse; You-know-who."

Harry sighed, "Don't worry. I won't let your father or Voldamort get you." Draco flinched at the Dark lord's name, "I promise."

Once again, Draco woke up in his boyfriend's arms. This time Harry wasn't awake. The Slytherin glanced at Harry's wrist watch, _6:15_ it said. He still had time. His thoughts flew through his mind a mile a minute. _'Harry Potter is gay. The Harry Potter. And he's dating ME! The Gryffindor golden boy, dating a Slytherin snake, like me.' _Then it hit him, '_I'm dating a Gryffindor! That must make me the biggest hypocrite in Hogwarts. I'm always getting on Blaise about liking that other Gryffindor, Seamus Finnegan, when I'm snogging Potter!' _He smiled and snuggled up closer to a sleeping Harry.

Not all Gryffindors are bad.

'_How is it that after five years of non-stop fighting, he finally comes to his senses and starts to like me in the beginning of the sixth year? Why was he not my friend before?' _Then he remembered when they first meet in Madam Malikans, to their first day at Hogwarts when he rejected his friendship. He then thought of all of their arguments and fights. And then thought, '_Wow. I was an even bigger ass then than I am now… What is it that Potter sees in me?' _

He felt Harry move underneath him. Draco looked up at the boy. He liked how the light shining in through the magical window lit up the Dark haired boy's face.

His silver eyes slid across Harry's delicate features.

Harry had just woken up and could feel the Slytherin's eyes looking at him. He opened his eyes and looked at his lover.

Draco looked into his emerald eyes, "Did I wake you?"

Harry yawned, "No, you didn't."

Draco's stare slid down Harry's arm to his watch, _7:49_.

"Let's go down to breakfast."

"Um hm," Harry nodded and got up, pulling Draco with him.

Harry walked in and sat across from his best friends. He pulled his plate to him and pilled it with eggs and bacon.

Ron groaned and spoke to him, "Really, mate? Again?"

"What?" Harry spoke through a mouthful of eggs.

"You were gone again last night. Were you with your Boyfriend?"

Harry did not answer. He just continued to eat.

"When will you tell me who you're with?" asked.

"Not until he agrees."

The ginger sighed. They were half way through their meal when the mail came in. Ron received a letter from his mother and Hermione got her daily copy of _The Prophet_.

Hermione gasp as she read the front page.

"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"Listen to this-

**The Boy Who Lived Goes Gay:**

_Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, is gay. Is it possible that all the stress pushed on him caused him to become a homosexual? Many women are in tears and some men are hopeful. Inside sources say that he is in the middle of a 'secret' affair with another male at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 'It explains a lot,' says seventh year, Cho Chang, 'When Harry and I were together (for that short amount of time), I noticed him looking at the boys versus the girls. I was almost jealous, but I didn't want to be the one to change who he liked.' 'I've noticed his odd behavior lately,' says sixth year, Blaise Zabini, 'I could've sworn I saw him checking out one of my friends.' Was it the Dark lord who messed with his head, or has the boy simply gone mad?"_

"I have NOT gone mad!" Harry yelled getting odd looks from all those with the _Prophet. _He pushed his food away and put his head down on the table, "Why do they always tell my secrets?"

Across the great hall, Draco was feeling bad for his lover. He had just read the article and turned to Blaise.

"I am gonna kill you! How could you say that?"

Blaise smirked, "Why do you care?"

"Because, you just badmouthed my boyfriend!" Draco was lucky that only Blaise heard this.

"I knew it! I knew there was something going on between you and Potter!"

"Shut up. If you tell _anyone _I really will kill you!"

"Brilliant."


	7. Chapter 7: Coming out

**Chapter 7: Coming out**

When Harry had gone to Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid had not looked at him. But Malfoy had given him sympathetic looks. In Charms the Hufflepuffs made fun of him, even though all them are retards. He didn't go to lunch, but somehow still managed to get picked on. And believe it or not, Potions was the best class he had all day.

"Today we will be making a fire protection potion. I will assign your partners. Seamus Finnegan with Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley with Privati Patil, Lavender Brown with Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger with Vincent Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode with Dean Thomas, Pansy Parkinson with Gregory Goyle, and Draco Malfoy with Harry Potter." Snape was hoping to get a rise out of Potter, but didn't. The students got up and moved to sit beside their partners.

Harry was pleased to get to work with Draco. He sat down beside him and sighed.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Draco asked as he dumped dragons' blood in the cauldron.

Harry started to measure the water, "Not really."

"Well, it should get better."

"How so?" Harry poured the water in with the dragons' blood and began to chop up a root. Draco added shredded leaves after Harry dropped the roots in and let the potion boil.

"They will eventually get bored and make fun of something else."

"When though? It's as if they can't find anything better to talk about than my love li-"

Snape walked over and interrupted him, "There is no need to sit here and bore Mr. Malfoy with your love life, Mr. Potter. I read the paper and I feel dreadfully sorry for the poor boy that has to be dating _you_."

Draco hated how he was talking to Harry. He stood up at looked at Snape and said as calmly as he could, "I didn't know you felt sorry for me, Professor Snape, seeing as though I'm the one who's dating Harry."

"What are you talking about?" Snape asked his godson.

Draco took a step forward, "You said you felt sorry for whoever was dating Harry," He smirked, "And _**I**_ happen to be the one who's dating him" He turned back to Harry and leaned down so his lips could meet his lovers'. Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth and explored. Harry stood up to give the Slytherin more entrance. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and Draco had his around the Gryffindor's waist. They kissed passionately for minutes until the remembered that they weren't alone.

They broke apart gasping for breath and glancing around. Everyone except Blaise and Hermione looked shocked.

Snape gaped at them, "V-very well." He walked back to his desk.

Draco turned to Harry, "That's how it got better." He smiled.

Harry returned the smile and hugged him. When broke, they sat down and finished their potion, the class still silent with shock.

Harry and Draco walked into the great hall holding hands. Draco walked Harry to his table and then walked to his own.

"I can't believe you're dating Malfoy," Ron said as he ate his dinner, "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Draco didn't want anyone to tell his father," Harry replied, "And while we're talking about secrets, I know you and Hermione have been dating since before my birthday."

"H-how did y-you-"

"He's not stupid Ronald." Hermione wasn't as surprised as Ron.

Harry looked at the staff table and straight at Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling. Harry laughed and couldn't stop smiling. He looked over at Draco who was smiling and looking at him.

"I can't believe you would choose that bloody Gryffindor over me!" Pansy whined to Draco whose eyes were still on Harry.

"I never liked you, Pansy. My father did. He only wanted me to date you for you're parents' money. So leave me alone."

"But, Draco." She whimpered.

"Shut up and leave me alone." He said a bit more firm.

"But, Dra-"

"I said, shut the fuck up and leave me the hell alone, goddammit!"

She left the great hall scowling.

"And you got on me about liking a Gryffindor!" Blaise chuckled.

"So? At least the one I like likes me back!"

"Wow, you can be harsh sometimes, Draco." Blaise shot at him.

"And you can learn to shut up sometimes." Draco shot right back at him.

Blaise grinned, "No chance in that happening soon."

Draco gave him the Malfoy death glare. Blaise pretended not to notice, "What do you think your father will say?"

Draco stopped starring at the Gryffindor and looked at Blaise, "He would be furious. If he found out, then he would kill me. And I'm not joking."

"Well, you'll have to hope he doesn't find out." Said Blaise, "Hey, maybe you can get Potter to talk to Finnegan for me."

Draco looked back over at the Gryffindor table and saw the golden trio leave, "We'll see. I should go. Harry's leaving, see ya later."

Blaise nodded in response. Draco got up and left the great hall. As he left, he didn't notice the mischievous look in Pansy's eyes. When he caught up with Harry in the hallway, they didn't hear him behind them. He walked up to Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and whispered in his ear, "And where do you think you're going, love?"

Harry blushed at the sound of the smooth voice, "I've got to go Gryffindor tower and do my Divination homework, care to join?"

Draco smiled, "Of course," He leaned his head forward and placed a small kiss on his check. Hermione and Ron turned around.

"Could you two get a room?" Ron asked wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Draco smirked, "Ah, yes, Weasley, we'll probably be in yours, tonight."

Ron's looked as if he'd seen a ghost. Draco sniggered and Harry laughed.

"Come on, let's go." Hermione said, pulling Ron while Harry and Draco followed.

When they reached the portrait hole, Hermione spoke the password, (_Gilly weed_) and they entered the common room. Harry and Draco went up the stairs to the boys' dormitories and grabbed Harry's bag. Draco sat down on Harry's bed, (Gryffindor colors, uhgg,) and watched his boyfriend work on his Divination predictions.

"This might take awhile. I have a hard time making up things."

"Then let me help you, come here," Harry walked to the bed with his ink, quill and parchment. Draco leaned closer and looked at the parchment to see what he already had, "Okay, so next Monday you say that you will fall in the lake and nearly drown, Tuesday you wrote that you will lose a dangerous amount of blood when one of your cuts opens, and on Wednesday you will narrowly miss the _Aveda Kadavra_ curse, Thursday you said a dragon will attempt to eat you in your sleep, Friday you wrote that Vol-" He stopped and corrected himself, "You-Know-Who will attempt to steal you from Hogwarts and kill you," Draco looked at him, "Why do they all have to do with you nearly dying?"

"Oh, yeah, that. When professor Trelawney was teaching, she would predict my death, and even though Firenze is teaching now, I kinda just stuck to that." Harry let a little laugh at how silly she was.

"Well, I think you should change it. I don't want to think of your death. You've almost died several times and don't want to have to worry about that now."

Harry looked confused, "Then what do you want me to write?"

"What do you really think will happen?"

"I don't know, Dray." Harry just continued to look at him.

"Monday morning you wake up in the strong arms of your boyfriend," Draco purred, "Tuesday night you will receive a passionate kiss from one of the best kissers at school, Wednesday afternoon you will freak Snape out by getting affectionate with a very handsome blonde in the middle of class, and –"

"Do you have any modesty?" Harry cut him off.

"Shut up," Draco smiled, "Don't ruin the moment," He placed a small, quick kiss on Harry's lips, "Just write it down."

Harry marked out what he had, and began to write down what Draco said. Just then Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan walked in discussing the latest quidditch match between the Irish and the Bulgarians. They looked over at Draco and grew silent. Draco looked at him and remembered something.

"Hey, Finnegan, you should hook up with Zabini, he likes you." Draco smirked as he said it.

Seamus blushed, "Blaise really likes me? That's great!"

Harry laughed, "Okay, Draco, I'm done with my predictions." The blonde read over it and smiled, "Good. Harry, you can put this away now." Harry did as he was told. After his work was put away, he went to his trunk and pulled out two pairs of pajamas, tossing one pair to Draco. They got dressed and laid down in the Gryffindor's bed.

**A.N: Yay! Now they can be affectionate in public! Oh and I have 9,716 words so far, in the story! Oh, and yeas, I know, Firenze taught Harry in fifth year, and he dropped divination in sixth but this is my Fanfiction and ima do whatever the hell I want, got it? **

**-ferretlovesscarhead **


	8. Chapter 8: Pansy's Revenge

**Chapter 8: Pansy's revenge **

This morning Harry woke up quite differently than he had in the Room of Requirement.

"Harry, wake the bloody hell up!" Ron said while shaking him.

Harry groaned, picking his glasses up of the nightstand and putting them on his face. He looked down to see Draco had been woken up by Ron's voice. He blonde scowled and looked at the ginger, "Why did you wake us up, Weasel?"

"No name calling." Harry whispered.

"Fine," The Slytherin rolled his eyes, "Anyways, what do you want Weasley?"

"Well, Hermione told me to wake Harry up; she didn't want him to miss breakfast. And it just so happens that you also woke up, too." Ron grinned and left.

"Okay, Draco, we better get up." The two stood up and got dressed. Harry pulled on a pair on Black, muggle, skinny jeans he had bought in Hogsmeade, with a thin, white, tee-shirt. Draco had to borrow a pair of clothes, since all he had with him were his school robes. Harry gave him a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black v-neck (also bought in Hogsmeade.) Once they had been dressed, they left for the great hall, where the split to their house tables.

Draco sat down across from Blaise and Pansy and in between Crabbe and Goyle.

"With Potter again, Draco?" Blaise asked with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Yes, I was, if you must know," He grinned and looked at Pansy, "Why are you so happy, you filth? Able to get over me that fast, are you?"

Pansy's smile widened, "I can't help who you like and don't like. I can't change who you are."

Draco sneered, "Damn right you can't," he turned back to Blaise, "Look, Finnegan's coming over here."

Blaise blushed and turned to see the Irish boy coming his way, "Hey, Zabini." The Gryffindor said,"I heard that you have a thing for a certain Gryffindor. Is that true?"

Blaise's blush deepened, "Depends what his answer is."

"His answer is…" he paused, "Yes."

Blaise smiled and looked at Draco, "I'll be going now," he said, grabbing Seamus by the hand and dragging him to follow.

Just as he left, the owl post had arrived. Draco wasn't expecting any mail, and was very surprised to see a large, dirty, owl fly to him and drop an equally dirty letter on his lap. The bird flew out just as fast as it had flown in.

Draco picked up the letter that had landed on his plate, opened the crumpled envelope, and unfolded the parchment, to read-

_Draco,_

_I have recently been told by anonymous sources that you are in an affair with Harry Potter. You have brought shame to your family and the Malfoy name itself. It is bad enough that you, a Malfoy, would betray me, but worse to betray the Dark Lord. _

_I have broken out of Azkaban. I am coming for you, Draco. Dumbledore can't save you now. You can't leave Hogwarts. Don't go running to your mother, either. She can't stop me, nobody can. _

_Be prepared to die a most painful death, Draco._

_ Lucius Malfoy_

Draco stood up and ran to the Gryffindor table, ignoring the strange looks he got from the other houses and not noticing the twinkle in Pansy's eyes. He stopped and sat down beside Harry, shaking. He handed the boy the letter. His eyes widened as he read the letter. Harry looked up and into the eyes of his equally worried lover.

"W-What do I d-do, H-harry?" Draco managed to choke out after awhile.

"I don't know," Harry answered, "Maybe we should tell Dumbledore."

"B-but the letter says-"

"I don't care what the letter says." Harry interrupted, "We need to tell the Headmaster."

Draco let out a sigh and nodded slowly. They got up and ran to Dumbledore's office.

"Sugar Quill," Harry spoke the password loud and clear. The two boys ran up the stairs as the appeared.

"Professor Dumbledore! We need to talk." Harry walked towards the old man, pulling Draco behind him.

"Have a seat boys." He spoke form his desk. They did as they were told and sat down in the two chairs in front of him.

"What is it you wish to talk about?" Dumbledore asked.

"This," Draco reached in his pocket and pulled out the letter. He passed it to Dumbledore who read over it with alarm.

"This is very serious." The man looked up and handed the letter back to Draco. As Dumbledore read the letter, the twinkle temporarily vanished from his eyes.

"So professor Dumbledore, what do we do? We have to protect Draco." Harry asked.

Dumbledore sighed and looked at Draco. "I'm afraid there is nothing I can do in this current situation. There are only two people who can save you. They are Harry and yourself. The most I can do is put my top security at all the entrances and advise you two stay on the grounds and stay together at all times."

"How do we win?" Harry asked.

"I suggest you and Mr. Malfoy practice your attack and defense skills and stay alert. Maybe you can teach Mr. Malfoy what you taught in the D.A."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore." Harry answered.

"What's the D.A?" Draco asked.

Harry turned to him, "It stands for 'Dumbledore's Army'. It was a club Hermione came up with to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts when that horrid Umbridge woman was teaching here."

"Oh, yeah I remember! I saw you on the seventh floor once, leaving a strange room with a group of people when I was on prefects' duty."

"That reminds me, Mr. Malfoy, you cannot patrol while Lucius is on the run." Dumbledore said

"Yes Headmaster."

"You are excused."

They obeyed Dumbledore and left the room and went down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was.

Draco threw himself on the couch, pulling Harry with him. He looked around expecting more people to be around and then remembered that it was still early and that most of the Slytherins were still at breakfast. The only people there were a few First years and Pansy.

"Why are you so happy, scum?" He said to a smiling Pansy.

"Oh nothing." She continued to smirk.

"Who do you think told your father?" Harry asked Draco.

"I don't know. Usually my father only hears about things from me." Draco said.

"Ah, yes, you even had a catchphrase, 'My Father will hear about this!'" Harry mimicked. Draco scowled.

Pansy could no longer hold in her evil laugh. The two boys looked at her, as well as the first years, who left the room and went to their dorms.

Draco stood up and walked to the chair she was sitting in. He pulled his wand out and pointed at her chest.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Draco growled through his teeth.

"No!" She answered sarcastically.

"You little shit!" Draco yelled. Harry got up and walked over with his wand pointed at the girl.

"If I can't have Draco, nobody can." She said, wrinkling up her nose raven haired Gryffindor.

This time, it was Harry who spoke, "He's gonna bloody kill him! Is that what you want?"

Pansy's smirk widened.

"_Sectumsempra" _Draco screamed as she wailed in pain. Pansy's moved her hands over her chest. The cut was not that deep, since Draco had not used it before, but it was still very bad.

"And they say I have a bad temper," Harry mumbled and pulled him away, "You're going to get in so much trouble! Do you how much trouble I got into using it on you when J.K Rowling wrote the story?"

"Merlin's beard! She wrote that? I mean, she's brilliant, but, you used that spell on me? How did you find that out?"

"I found a copy of the book in the muggle world."

"Yes, I saw that too," Draco said, "But I only read up until we were on the train and I broke your nose, what rubbish."

"But that did happen!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot."

Harry sighed, "Anyways, you need to do something about her memory."

Draco smirked and pointed his wand at her again, "_Obliviate!"_

"And what are we gonna do about the cut? I don't know any healing charms, and we can't bring her to Madam Pompfey, she'll know what happened."

Draco mumbled the healing charm (The one that Snape would have used on Draco in the real book), and turned to Harry, "There. It's healed, but it will still leave a mark."

"Are we gonna just leave her here or what?"

Draco smirked, "We'll leave her here. It's her fault that I'm about to get killed by my father."

"Don't say that," Harry said, "You won't get killed by your father, we will fight, and we _will_ win!"

"Then you have to teach me some other moves, because that was probably the best one I could do."

"We can practice now, if you want, in the Room of Requirements."

Draco thought for a second and agreed. They ran up to seventh floor and then Harry walked back and forth in front of the wall three times thinking hard, '_I need a place to train; I need a place to train; I need a place to train…' _and sure enough, a large wooden door appeared and the two boys entered.

The one wall had targets; another had practice dummies, and the one across from that was full of muggle weapons. It took a couple of seconds for them to take it in but quickly remembered that they had a job to do.

Harry walked out into the middle of the room pulling Draco with him.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure you've got the disarming spell down, so no need to go over that," Harry said, in a serious manner, "Do you know how to do a patronus?"

"No." Draco said dully.

"Well, then, that's what we'll start with."

"Why do I have to learn a patronus, my father is not a dementor!"

"He might use one against us though. I mean, you, the son of a death eater, is dating me, The Boy Who lived. Your father does NOT like it, and he might use that since the dementors affect me so badly."

"Why do they bother you so much?" Draco asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Dementors suck all the happy out of you, and bring back your bad ones. I have more bad memories than most people do." Harry said casually.

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"We should start," Draco nodded. Harry continued, "So what you need to do is think of your happiest thought, and try and let that overpower the bad memories and say_, 'Expecto Patronum.'"_

Draco pulled out his wand and thought. The best thing he could think of at the moment was of the time his father got put in jail.

"_Expect Patronum!"_ Draco shouted. All he got was a light mist.

"Ah, not strong enough, love, think of something more powerful." Harry told him, patting him on the shoulder.

Draco's lips curled into a smile. He knew what he would think this time.

"Expecto Patronum!" Draco yelled. He was amazed when the silverish form of a Baskalisk appeared. The creature slithered for a second, and then disappeared when Draco put his wand down.

"Wow," Harry murmured, "That was great, Draco! What did you think of?"

Draco looked into Harry's eyes. Green met grey," I thought of you and me, defeating my father."

Harry smiled and gave Draco a gentle kiss.

Draco broke away and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked him.

Draco stopped laughing long enough to answer, "Don't you think it's kind of ironic that my Patronus is a Baskalisk when you almost got killed by one in second year?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, me almost dying is _really _funny!"Harry said sarcastically, "You know, it's like I just can't die."

"No need to get your knickers in a twist!" Draco stopped laughing but continued to smile, "I was only joking!"

"Fine," Harry said grumpily, "A few more times should do it."

Draco did the patronus again, as Harry had told him to. Then He moved to the next thing.

"Okay, now how are you at stunning spells?" The raven haired boy asked the blonde

.

"Don't practice them enough to know," Draco answered.

"The show me," Harry said, pulling a dummy from the wall, "I'm pretty sure these things move." And sure enough, the dummy began to walk around in a zombie-ish manner.

"_Petrificus Totalus,_" Bellowed Draco. The dummy froze in place and fell to the ground.

"I think you can handle that, so, how about you try a shield? I can use the disarming spell on you and we'll see if it works."

Draco nodded in response and got his wand ready.

"_Expelliarmus," _Harry shouted just as Draco shouted_, "Protego!"_

The spell Harry had used bounced back at him and his wand shot out of his hand and landed on the floor with loud _clunk._

"Blimmey," was all the Gryffindor could manage for moments until, "Maybe you and I should duel for practice."

"Willing to take me on, Potter?" Draco smirked, "Fine, I will, but I won't go easy on you just because we're dating."

Harry walked to the other side of the room and was now across from Draco, "I won't go easy on you either, Malfoy!"

They both bowed and Draco made the first move, _"Stupefy,"_ then Harry blocked it, _"Protego," _and continued, _"Petrificus Totalus," _Draco's legs joined together and he fell to the floor, his wand still pointed at Harry. Only the bottom half of his body had froze, since Harry had almost missed him. Draco was just about to use a take his turn, but Harry beat him to it, _"Expelliarmus,"_ Draco's wand flew up high and landed on the stone floor with a loud clatter. The blond started to scoot himself toward his wand when Harry again yelled, _"Petrificus Totalus!" _ Draco stopped moving and the upper half of his body fell to the ground. Harry walked over to him.

"You might need to practice a bit more," He said with a chuckle.

"Shut up and use the counter curses on me!" Draco yelled through his clenched teeth.

Harry did as he was told and put helped Draco up, "Don't underestimate me next time, Draco."

"Whatever, _Potter,"_ Draco picked up his wand.

"We should practice more…" Harry trailed, "We both need it."

Draco just nodded and the two boys continued to practice.

Harry woke up with Draco's head on his stomach, on the cold, hard, floor. He tried his best not to move too much, in case he was to wake up. Harry liked watching Draco sleep. He looked so calm and so peaceful when he was in slumber.

But unfortunately, Draco was woken by the tapping on the window that had made Harry jump. Draco moved from Harry's stomach so that he could open the window. Harry had let the two barn owls fly in. They both flew to Draco and flew back out the window without turning back.

"Here," he said tossing a newspaper, "See if there's anything in the _Prophet _about Lucius."

Harry looked at the front page and sure enough, there was an article about Draco's father-

**Azkaban Escape**

_Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater, has broken out of Azkaban for unknown reasons. Why, you may ask? Perhaps it was to fulfill the Dark lord's wishes, or perhaps it was because of family issues? Could Lucius Malfoy's breakout cause harm to his wife, Narsissa Malfoy, and his son, Draco Malfoy, trouble? Sources say that he is on his way to Hogwarts right at this moment. What is Draco Malfoy in store for? What is Lucius Malfoy up to? More on this story as in developed. _

"Wow," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Look what mother sent!" Draco got up and walked to Harry with a letter in his hands-

_Dearest Draco, _

_Dumbledore has told me about your father and has offered me to stay at the castle until he has been put back in Azkaban, where he belongs. I should arrive mid-day on Sunday. See you then._

_ Narcissa Malfoy_

"This is great!" Harry exclaimed, "We could talk to her about your father."

"We will," Draco grinned, "When she arrives."


	9. Chapter 9: Narcissa Malfoy

**Chapter 9: Narcissa Malfoy**

Harry, Draco, and Dumbledore were waiting in the entrance hall during lunch for Narcissa to arrive. She finally walked through the doors around twelve with one of the Hogwarts House Elves had brought her bags.

"Draco!" She pulled him into a hug and looked at Harry, "Come here, you too!" She yanked him into the three person hug and after a minute or two.

"I heard you two boys were together and I honestly think it's wonderful!" Narcissa smiled at them.

"You must be the first," Harry said.

"Well I'm not homophobic, like some people." She said referring to Lucius.

Draco finally spoke, "Mother, you're really okay with us dating one another?"

"Why would I not be? You guys are perfect for each other!"

Harry turned and looked at Draco and smiled. Draco wrapped his arms around from Harry from behind and smiled back.

"How lovely!" Narcissa's smile widened.

"Ahem," Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone remembered that he was there, "Narcissa, Your rooms are just up here, and you boys may follow, if you please, so you will know where she is if you happen to need her."

Dumbledore gestured for them to follow. Narcissa was walking beside Dumbledore and Harry and Draco were behind them, holding hands as they walked. They made it to third floor and up to a large portrait of a rose and Dumbledore said the password (Rosebud), where they entered a large bedroom with red and pink bedspread with white pillows. Narcissa's trunk was at the foot of her bed along with the owl that had sent Draco the note earlier that morning.

"It's beautiful room, Albus!" Narcissa smiled.

"It looks like Valentines Day threw up." Said Draco, still clutching Harry's hands.

"Don't be rude Draco." She said to her son.

"Well, I hope you are comfortable here, Narcissa," Dumbledore said, "And I hope that you two boys can talk to her about current situations while I'm finding a better security." Dumbledore left the three alone.

"Mother, does father know you're here?" Draco asked.

"Merlin, no," She answered.

"Mrs. Malfoy, what will you do if he finds out?" Harry asked.

"He really shouldn't find out unless there was someone to tell him."

"Pansy," Harry and Draco said simultaneously.

"Who is 'Pansy'?" Narcissa asked.

"She was the one who told father about Harry and I in the first place, and is basically the reason you're here," Draco said.

"Oh," was all she could say.

There was a long silence where no one dared to speak. Draco and Harry stood hand in hand while Narcissa unpacked.

Finally Harry grew the courage to break the quiet, "Well, Mrs. Malfoy, maybe we should all go down to lunch. I'm sure you must be hungry after a long trip."

Narcissa looked up, "Yes, I am rather famished. Let's go."

Narcissa went up to the staff table and sat with the teachers and Harry and Draco sat at the Gryffindor table. Draco wasn't the only Slytherin there; Blaise Zabini was sitting with Seamus Finnegan.

"Malfoy, is that your mother?" Hermione asked, eyeing the blonde woman.

"Yes, Granger, it is," Draco said emotionlessly, "She will be here until Lucius is back in Azkaban."

"I'm surprised you're not embarrassed," Ron spoke through a handful of fries, "I would die if my mother came to the school."

"Yeah, well, I would be surprised if my mother showed up here, considering she's dead," Harry said as coolly as he could.

"Okay, then," Hermione said before Ron could comment again, "Back to what we were talking about. I saw that your father had escaped this morning in the papers, but I couldn't talk to you about that since you guys weren't at breakfast, but now that you are here, why has your father broken out?"

"Remember yesterday, when Draco came over here with a letter?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded, "It was a letter from Lucius Malfoy, saying that he was going to come and kill Draco because he's dating me."

"How did he find out in the first place?"

"Pansy Parkinson wrote him a letter."

"But the prisoners in Azkaban can get letters." Hermione said, "How did he get it?"

"Most of the dementors went to work for Voldemort, so the security isn't as good there anymore," Harry said, ignoring how Ron and Draco flinched at the dark lord's name.

"So, wait," Ron looked over at the Slytherin table, "did you do something to get back at Pansy, because she's giving you the death glare, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked and looked at Pansy, "Oh, yes, I got my revenge. _Sectumsempra _works rather nicely when you want someone to feel pain."

"Oh, my, did you heal her?" Hermione looked worried,

"If I didn't heal her, would you be able to see her right now?" Draco said.

"Well, I guess you have a point, but won't you get expelled?"

"She knows that if she tells anyone that I did that, I would kill her with the _Aveda Kadavra_ curse."

"Okay then." Hermione went back to her lunch.

"So, how do you plan to defeat your father?" Ron asked.

"Harry and I were training last night, and are planning to train as much as possible." Draco answered.

"Oh, like the D.A," Ron said.

"Yeah," Said Harry, "Like the D.A, except with only two people."

"When's the next time we practice, Harry?" Draco looked at the dark haired boy.

"It doesn't matter to me, but we need to practice often." Harry looked at the blonde.

"How often?" Draco asked, leaning in slightly.

"I don't know," said Harry, noticing what Draco was doing.

"You know what?" Draco was now whispering in his ear.

"What?" Harry whispered back.

"I love you."

Harry smiled and gave Draco gentle, yet passionate kiss and brought his lips to Draco's ear and whispered, "I love you, too, and won't let anything happen to you."

"I officially lost my appetite," Ron interrupted them.

"Good for you, Weasley," Draco smirked at the red head boy.

Harry laughed when he saw Ron turn a light shade of pink, in embarrassment. Hermione and Draco laughed as well when they noticed. Ron was quiet for the rest of dinner.

When they finished lunch, Ron and Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room and Harry and Draco went to the Room of Requirement with Narcissa, to practice D.A.D.A.

"I heard of this room when I was at Hogwarts, but I could never find it," Narcissa said as she entered the room.

"Dobby the house elf told me about it last year," Harry said.

Narcissa looked at him, "You mean _our _old house elf?"

Harry grinned, "That's the one. He works here at Hogwarts now, in the kitchens."

"Even I didn't know that," Draco said, "Dobby works here?"

"Yeah," Harry repeated, "In the kitchens, Kreachers here too."

"Who's Kreacher?" Draco asked.

"My house elf. I inherited him from my god father, Sirius Black."

"Didn't he die last year?"

Harry felt a hot lump grow in his throat. He did not want to talk about Sirius. He was the closest thing he ever had to a parent. But after awhile, he was able to choke out, "Yeah, let's practice."

Draco could tell that he was sensitive on the subject of his godfather, so he listened to Harry. The two boys pulled their wands out of their pockets and went to opposite sides of the room.

"Are you two going to end up hurting each other?" Narcissa asked, wearily.

"If we do, we're not intending to," said Harry.

"Were only practicing," said Draco.

"Be careful," Narcissa warned.

"Father won't be," Draco's looked at Narcissa.

"And you're watching us," Harry smiled at her, "We'll be fine."

Narcissa nodded and let them continue. Harry tried to disarm Draco, but Draco beat him to it. Harry's wand flew out of his hand and landed four feet from him. He ran fast to pick up his wand and narrowly missed Draco's _Stupefy. _Harry tried to stun him, but Draco used a shied just before it hit him. This time it was Harry who disarmed Draco. His wand flew across the room to right at Harry's feet. Harry stunned him and he fell with a light _thud._

"Okay. Do the counter curse," Draco said through his teeth.

Harry did as he was told and Draco got up.

"When we go up against your father," Harry said, "We need to use more than just those few simple spells. We need to use something like 'Sectumsempra' or 'Levicourpus' and we might even have to use an unforgivable curse."

Draco was surprised to hear Harry say this. He looked at Harry, "And when has Saint Potter ever used an unforgivable curse?"

"Last year, when Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and I broke in to the Department of Mysteries on Bellatrix Lastrange when she killed Sirius…" Harry stopped there when he felt a surge of pain in his chest when he mentioned Sirius's death.

Draco noticed Harry's lack of words and put his arm around him, "its fine," he said, "You don't have to talk about it unless you want to."

Harry grinned at the Slytherin boy and hugged him back. Draco placed a small kiss on his cheek and looked at the dark haired Gryffindor.

"Should I go?" Narcissa asked, causing the boys to jump. They forgot that she was there.

Harry was still unable to choke out words, so it was Draco who spoke, "We should all go, it's getting late. Dinners about to start."

Narcissa and Harry both nodded. They all went down to the great hall for dinner, where Harry sat at the Slytherin table with Draco. Just when they began to eat, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, and Seamus joined them. Pansy was at the far end of the table, furthest away from them. Draco's lips curled into a smirk when he noticed this.

"Draco, we're being invaded by Gryffindors!" Blaise joked.

"Stop, Blaise, these are me friends, they are!" Seamus said, laughing.

"That's a bit hypocritical don't ya think, Zabini?" Ron asked, "Considering you sat at the Gryffindor table for both breakfast and lunch."

Blaise grunted and began to eat his chicken. The rest ignored him and also began to eat.


	10. Chapter 10: Sirius Black

**Chapter 10: Sirius Black**

A middle aged man had just walked into the Ministry of magic with his wand drawn. He had light brown hair with several grey hairs sticking out and few wrinkles upon his face.

He walked through the lobby, past the fountain, and to the lift. The man had waited until the lift stopped in the Department of Mysteries, and stepped out. He ran down the corridor and entered the room at the end of the hallway.

There were several doors in the room and the wall spun as he entered, but he knew exactly where he was going. The brown and gray haired man went straight for the room in front of him.

He walked in and in the middle of the room stood a veil, covered by a curtain. The man slowly walk toward it and drew back the curtain, where he heard voices, and one of those voices were rather familiar.

He, still clutching his wand, hesitated, and stuck his head in. He looked around the pitch black abyss and saw the outline of many figures.

"_Lumos,_" He mumbled as the area lit up. Just in front of him he saw the person he was looking for. He could see him perfectly well, but it seemed as though, it seemed as if the other could not see him. He put his other hand through the veil, and over the man's wrist. The brown haired man pulled himself and the other back through the veil and back into the Department of Mysteries.

Just as they came out of the veil, the other man seemed to snap out of his daze. This man had long, dark brown hair, and small, brown eyes.

He turned to the man with brown and grey hair, and spoke,

"Moony?"

"Yes, Padfoot, it's me." Moony said.

"H-how long have I been gone, Moony?" Padfoot asked.

Moony thought for a second, "About, five, maybe six months."

Padfoot didn't speak so Moony went on.

"Listen, we need to get to Hogwarts-" Padfoot cut him off.

"Am I still wanted by the Ministry?"

"No, your name was cleared just after you fell into the veil."

Padfoot nodded, "What was that about Hogwarts?"

"We need to go and help Harry with something," Moony said, "I'll explain the rest on the way there. We can't Apperate onto Hogwarts grounds or here, so, we'll have to walk to the Leaky Cauldron and then we can take a portkey to Hogsmeade, and continue to walk to Hogwarts."

Harry and Draco had practiced Defense Against the Dark Arts all week after classes and during free periods. Narcissa had often accompanied them when they did so. They had heard that Lucius Malfoy had last been spotted somewhere near Godric's Hollow and was still on his way to Hogwarts.

Harry and Draco had woken up that morning and walked down to breakfast, completely unaware or the surprise they were about to get.

They were walking down the corridor and Harry noticed Dumbledore talking to a man with a familiar face.

Harry walked over to them and Draco trailed behind him.

Dumbledore and Lupin stopped talking when they noticed him. Harry smiled at Lupin. Then Harry noticed someone standing just behind him. He could have sworn it was…. But it couldn't be, he had died.

Lupin noticed who Harry was looking at and moved out of the way, and went back to his conversation with Dumbledore.

Harry moved closer to the man.

"S-Sirius?" He said in a mixture of shock and hope.

"It's okay, Harry," Sirius said.

Harry moved closer and hugged his godfather. He didn't want to let go, in case he disappeared, in case it had all been a dream. He wanted to be with his godfather as long as possible. He didn't want to lose him again.

Harry did, however, pull back from his godfather. He was there, with him, as real as ever.

"Harry, I know what you must be thinking," Sirius said, "I'm back, Remus got me from the veil."

It wasn't a dream, Sirius was back. He wasn't dead.

"Do you remember any of it?" Harry asked the first thing that came to his mind.

"No," Said Sirius, "When Bellatrix fired the killing curse at me, but missed, so it stunned me and I fell backward into the veil. Everything was dark. I couldn't hear, see, or move. All I had were my thoughts. I thought of Remus, you," He paused and smiled, "James and Lily."

Harry smiled too. He still couldn't believe his godfather was back.

They heard a cough coming from behind Harry. Harry and Sirius turned around and looked at Draco.

"Are you okay, Draco?" Harry asked. Draco nodded.

"Is there something you haven't told me, Harry?" Sirius asked with a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Draco walked up and stood beside Harry, taking his hand in his own.

"Um, Sirius," Harry was unsure of how to say it, "Draco and I are, uh,-"

"Dating," Draco interrupted him, "Lovers, you know."

Sirius snorted as he tried to hold back a laugh, "Merlin's beard, Harry!"

"What's funny about that?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's ironic, really. Harry Potter, dating the son of a death eater!" Sirius continued to laugh.

Harry felt his face grow hot.

"Blushing, Potter?" Draco teased. There was a long pause.

Lupin and Dumbledore must have noticed the silence because they had stopped talking and turned to them.

"Well," Lupin said, "The _Prophet _has been saying Lucius Malfoy escaped from Azkaban. And Dumbledore has informed me that he has escaped to murder Draco and you. What I want to know is what you boys have been doing to protect yourselves."

"Actually, he's only after me," Draco said, "If You-Know-Who can't bring kill Harry, there is no possible way my Father could without using muggle weapons,"

"And we have been practicing everyday, during our free time." Harry added.

"Do you know where your mother is, Draco?" Lupin asked him.

"She's here," spoke Draco, "Here she comes now."

Narcissa was, in fact, walking down the hall way. She stopped beside Dumbledore when she saw the her son and Harry.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," Lupin stuck out his hand, and she shook it, "I don't know if you remember me from school, I'm Remus Lupin."

"Yes," She said, "You were a year ahead of me, one of the boys who used to pick on Severus, if I'm right?"

"Yes, except it was usually James and Sirius who bothered him." Lupin said.

Narcissa looked at the man just behind him.

"Sirius," She said, "It's been a while, I thought that Bella …" She trailed off.

"She did, Narcissa," Sirius said, "But I didn't die, I just went into a state of shock, when I fell through."

"Well," Lupin said, "We are here for the same reason you are, Narcissa; to protect Draco, Harry and the rest of the school the best we can."

Narcissa nodded.

"I should go back to my office," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he spoke, "I have some work to do."

As he rounded the corner, Narcissa left to the great hall, leaving just Harry, Draco, Sirius, and Lupin.

"When did you two get here?" Harry asked them.

"Just this morning," Lupin said.

"How long was the travel?"

"A week."

There was another silence.

"I need to go and see Dumbledore, again," Lupin said, "Are you coming Sirius?"

Sirius looked at Harry, "No, Remus, I've got some catching up to do."

Lupin nodded and left.

"Lucius Malfoy's son," Sirius said, "Dating James Potter's son, my godson!" he laughed again.

"Yes, its hilarious isn't it?" Draco said sarcastically.

"Let's just go," Harry said pulling Draco and motioning for Sirius to follow.

Harry and Sirius, (Draco was there too) walked around Hogwarts all morning, completely forgetting about breakfast.

Harry was so thrilled to have Sirius back that he had almost forgot about Lucius Malfoy's escape. They had been walking to the kitchens when Sirius brought it up again.

"How have you been practicing?" he asked,

"Draco and I have been dueling," Harry answered, "Like in the D.A, last year."

"Is that the illegal club you formed last year?"

"Yes, the one that Mrs. Weasley didn't approve of."

"Then again, Molly doesn't approve of much," Sirius grinned.

They had made it to the portrait of the bowl of fruit where the kitchens were, and entered through it.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir," Dobby the house elf said, "Dobby is pleased to see you. Has you brought a friend, sir?"

"Dobby, this is my godfather, Sirius Black," Harry said.

"Hello, Mr. Sirius Black sir. Oh my," The house elf jumped, "Young Master Malfoy, you is here too?" He said as Draco walked in.

The blond boy stayed silent. Another house elf walked up and stood beside Dobby.

"Master Harry Potter," it said, "Kreacher has been working in the Hogwarts kitchens as you has said." He looked at Sirius, "Master Black has returned."

"Hello, Kreacher," Sirius said unenthusiastically.

"What my mistress would say if she knew I was listening to these Half-bloods, Mudbloods, and Blood Traitors," he mumbled, "how I wish she was still alive."

"Kreacher is to respect Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Sirius Black," Dobby said, "They is your masters."

Kreacher grunted and walked away, mumbling under his breath.

"How's Winky?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Winky is not good; she is still drinking lots of butterbeer," He pointed at the intoxicated house elf sitting on the stool by the fireplace ay the other side of room, "She is there."

The house elf on the stool swayed. She was surrounded by several empty bottles that once contained butterbeer.

Harry looked around and saw that Sirius had been over at a nearby counter, sipping on a cup of tea that he had gotten from one of the house elves.

"Sorry Mr. Harry Potter but Dobby must tend to Winky, now," He bowed and left.

He looked back over at Sirius and smiled; He had his godfather back.


	11. Chapter 11: The Battle

**Chapter 11: The Battle **

Harry and Draco practiced nearly every night they could and had improved over the last two weeks. Sirius and Narcissa had begun to get along better and Narcissa and Lupin had gotten on a first name basis.

Draco and Harry had often been falling asleep on the floor in the Room of Requirement, but tonight, they had fallen asleep in the Gryffindor common room. Harry was sitting asleep in a chair and Draco was lying down on a couch.

Harry twitched in his sleep. His scar was burning badly. He was Voldemort.

_He was deep in the forbidden forest with none other than Lucius Malfoy._

"_You say your son is in an affair with Harry Potter, Lucius?" Harry spoke in the high, cold voice of Voldemort._

"_Yes, my Lord," Lucius said, "Draco has dishonored the family name, you, as well."_

"_You are correct, your son is a disgrace to me," Voldemort spoke, "I want him dead as much as you do."_

"_My lord?" _

"_I will send you back up for your mission," He grabbed Lucius's left arm and pulled up his sleeve. He placed his wand on the dark mark. Several minutes later, a Death eater arrived. _

"_Sorry to keep you waiting, my lord, but I forgot that you couldn't apperate onto Hogwarts' grounds, so I had to make a portkey." She held up a rusty old spoon and then threw it on the forests' floor. _

"_No worries, Bellatrix," The Dark Lord spoke, "Where are the others?"_

"_Forgive me sir, but they all thought it was a joke."_

"_Very well, Bellatrix. What I need you to do help Lucius kill Draco Malfoy."_

"_Yes, My Lord, as you wish." She said._

"_Are going to come too, my lord?" Said Lucius, "This would be an excellent opportunity to kill Harry Potter, sir."_

"_No, I'm not going." Voldemort said, "I'm not in the mood to lose to a teenager again. You have your orders." He waved his wand, flew into the sky, and vanished._

_Bellatrix and Lucius started to walk towards the castle._

"Harry, Harry, HARRY!"

Harry woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. Draco was standing just in front of Harry with his hands on his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He asked the Gryffindor.

"Your dad," Harry said, standing up, "He's in the forbidden forest, with Bellatrix Lastrange."

"Well," Draco said, "This what we were training for, isn't it?"

Harry nodded, "We need to get Lupin and Sirius."

Harry and Draco had stopped at Narcissa's room and got her to come with them.

The entered Dumbledore's office, and Sirius, Lupin, and Dumbledore turned to the door.

"What's wrong Harry," Sirius asked.

"Lucius is here, on Hogwarts grounds, in the forbidden forest."

"Harry, are you sur-" Lupin started, but was cut off by a loud banging noise.

Harry, Draco, Narcissa, Lupin, Sirius, and Dumbledore all ran down to the entrance hall as fast as they could, with their wands drawn.

When they got there, there was a large hole in the wall, as if someone had blown it up.

Then they saw two figures come out of the shadows. They raised their wands higher. One of the two people waved their wand and all the candles and torches flickered on, except for one.

The figures were now visible. One was pale with long blonde hair and the other just as pale with long, curly, auburn hair.

"Draco," Said Lucius, "Just who I was expecting."

"Father," Was all Draco could say.

"Potter," Lucius said, turning to Harry, "its true then, you _are_ with my son."

"Yes," Harry said, as a matter of fact-ly, "I am."

"Draco, you can do so much better than this! He's not even a pureblood!" Lucius yelled.

"How dare you betray the dark lord, Draco," Bellatrix said, "How DARE you!"

"Calm yourself now, Bella, we'll have our chance."

Bellatrix smirked and pointed her wand at Draco, _"Aveda Kadavra!" _

"_Protego!"_ Draco bellowed and the flash of green light that was directed at him bounced of the shield and hit a torch.

"He knows how to play, Lucius," She said.

Harry pointed his wand at Lucius, "_Stupefy!" _

Lucius flew back, but still landed on his feet.

He was about to cast a spell back at Harry, but Harry aimed at Lucius's wand hand and yelled, _"Sectumsempra!" _

Lucius screamed as his hand was cut off. Blood splattered onto the stone floor. When his hand hit the ground, his wand flew from it's fingers and across the room. Lucius collapsed onto the floor, clutching the nub where his hand used to be.

Bellatrix watched the whole thing happen, and then looked over at Sirius Black.

"I thought I killed you already," She said, "So matter, second times the charm." She moved her wand from Draco to Sirius.

"_Aveda Kadav-" _

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Harry interrupted he curse and sent her wand flying.

He mouth spread into another toothy smirk, "Is baby Potter gonna try and disarm me? _Accio Wand!" _

Her wand flew to her hand. "You can't win Potter," She said, and turned back to Draco, "_Levicourpus!" _

It was as if a hook had grabbed Draco by the ankle. He was dangling above them, swaying back and forth, still holding his wand.

Bellatrix laughed evilly, "Is the wittle baby Dwaco gonna scweam?" She said, mocking him in a baby voice.

Harry couldn't stand seeing this and pointed his wand at Bellatrix, _"Stupefy!"_

Bellatrix flew back, breaking her eye contact with Draco, causing him to fall.

At this point, both Harry and Draco were mad. They both pointed their wands at Bellatrix and yelled, _"Crucio!" _

It was double the amount of pain the spell usually was. Bellatrix squirmed in pain.

"_A-aveda Ka-ka-dabra_," They heard Lucius stutter. Harry and Draco turned around to see Lucius attempting to kill Sirius, with his wand in his only available hand.

His spell had failed, since he was stuttering and using the wrong hand.

"_Petrificus Totalus," _Sirius said lazily, as Lucius stiffened. He waved his wand again and ropes formed around him.

"What's going on here?" A voice said from behind them all.

"What are you doing here, scum?" Draco asked Pansy.

"I heard screaming on my way down from the kitchens, so I came to investigate," She said.

Bellatrix stood up and looked at her, "Oh not another person_, Aveda Kadavra!"_

A flash of green light flew from her wand and hit Pansy Square in the chest. She fell to the floor with a light _thud_.

Bellatrix, Draco, and Harry all smirked.

"Thanks, Aunt Bella," Draco said, "I hated her."

"Anytime," She said, "I love causing people pain. Speaking of which, I'm supposed to be killing you, right now." She pointed her wand at Draco, _"Aveda Kadav-"_

"_Sectumsempra," _Draco yelled and a long cut formed through her dress and across the side of her stomach.

"Playing dirty, are we, now?" She said and pointed her wand at Dumbledore, _"Crucio!"_

Dumbledore dropped the elder wand and fell, screaming in pain.

Harry was filled with rage. He aimed his wand her, but before he could say a spell, Draco had sent he flying back. She was lying on her back when Harry yelled, _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

She froze. Sirius came closer and waved his wand. Ropes appeared around her just as they did Lucius.

"Now to Azkaban," said Sirius, "Let's go, Remus."

Dumbledore stood up and retrieved the one unlit candle and tossed it to Sirius. He clutched the bottom half of it and Lupin held the wick. Lupin had a hold of the ropes holding Lucius and Sirius had the ones holding Bellatrix. A small flash of light, and they were gone.

"Magnificent work boys," Dumbledore said.

"Thanks, Professor," Draco said, "Was that a portkey?"

"Yes, it was, and a well camouflaged one, too."

"Um, sir," Harry said, "What are we going to do about Pansy?"

Dumbledore pointed his wand at her and levitated her outside, to the lake, and dropped her body in.

"The merpeople will feast tonight," Dumbledore said, and raised his forefinger to his lips, "No one will know of this."

Harry and Draco laughed and went back to the Gryffindor tower to get back to a well deserved rest.


	12. Chapter 12: A short ending

**Chapter 12: A short ending.**

Draco was lying on the couch in the Gryffindor common room with his head resting on Harry's lap, accompanied by Hermione and Ron.

"You two really defeated Lucius Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"We did, but it was more difficult to defeat Bellatrix," Said Harry, playing with Draco's blonde hair.

"Did you say you cut his hand off, mate?" Ron said, frightened.

"Yeah, it was his wand hand too," Harry said, "I'd like to see him try and use magic now."

"He can't use magic at all," Draco told him, "He's in Azkaban, and so is Aunt Bella."

"Yes, I know that," Harry said sternly.

"Calm down," Draco said, sitting up. He put his arms around the Gryffindor's waist.

Harry turned his head and looked into Draco's silver-grey eyes, and Draco looked into Harry's emerald-green ones.

Harry smiled at him and Draco leaned in. When their lips touched, Draco automatically slipped his tongue in. Harry taste like Chocolate Frogs and Butterbeer. Harry's arms were now on Draco's shoulders. The kiss was gentle, yet passionate, was simple, yet intense. They pulled away, with bruising lips, gasping for breath.

"Blimey, Harry, I thought one of you was gonna end up sucking up the other, for a moment there!" Ron said, "Are you done yet?"

"For now," said Draco, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Where are you going this summer, Draco?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," The blonde said, "I can't go back to any of the Malfoy Manor's, it's not safe… Maybe I could go with you?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Harry said.

"That ashamed of me, _Potter?_" He said sarcastically.

"No, I just don't think the Dursleys will like you very much,"

"Well, then they'll just have to live with it, won't they?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "I guess they will."

**Page 1**


	13. AN(Please Read)

A/N:

Thank you for your reviews, Drarry4eva, yes, I know it's a bit rushed and I have a few spelling errors, it's one of the many problems I have with writing. I only do this cuz its fun, and gives me something to do.

I did, in fact, write a sequel (I hope it seems less rushed) and am writing a third (also the last) or this trilogy. (in my opinion, the one I'm working on now is the best of the three, cuz I had more background and thoughts.)

I know, I'm a terrible writer, but with the ones I've done and haven't posted yet, i noticed I've gotten a better and have better vocabulary now, (for example british people don't use the word 'fuck' that much, but whatever)

I also wrote this to prove to people that I think homosexuality is not a bad thing.

THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO BOTHERED TO READ MY STORY!


	14. Chapter 14: SEQUAL UP!

SEQUAL NOW UP! Search for 'One 'Eventful' Summer' by ferretlovesscarhead and you're all set!


End file.
